As Fate Would Have It
by MissRedZelda
Summary: After the battle in Ba Sing Se, Aang feels the guilt for failing his duty. Can a few encouraging words from Katara help him? Slight Kataang. ONE-SHOT.


**Wow, my first Avatar fic. Even thoughs it's only a one-shot. I would never probably be able to write a full on chapter story for Avatar because I'm busy juggling three Teen Titan chapter stories. Hey, there are only so many stories I can write without it taking sixty years to write the next chapter. So, a one-shot will have to do.**

**Enjoy!**

As Fate Would Have It

In his tent, Aang tossed and turned. Not long ago, had the incident in the Earth Kingdom capital of Ba Sing Se had occurred and he and the gang had fled for safety. He knew he had failed to stop the reign of the Fire Nation and their take over of the capital. It had all been his fault. He was unable to enter the Avatar State. He had failed Ba Sing Se, he had failed his friends, his family, and, most importantly, he had failed his duty as the Avatar.

Eventually, he came to the conclusion that sleep was impossible. Pulling on his shirt, he stepped out of his tent, and entered the cool, frost air of the night. All around him, the night seemed alive. Cicadas chirped and sang their night song while the flowing river by their campsite journeyed on it's never ending odyssey over the land. And, watching from above all the lands, the pale moon illuminated the dark veil of the night while the stars shone and glimmered like the sacred jewels of the night.

Without so much as a word, Aang sat crossed legged by the river bank. He did not remember much of what had happened that night in Ba Sing Se. All that he could remember was him nearing the Avatar State, then, for some reason he stopped. Next thing he knew, he had awoken in Katara's arms and they were flying on the back of Appa far away from the city. Then Katara told him of what had happened.

He wondered what he and the gang were going to do now. Now that Ba Sing Se had been taken over, what was going to happen? This war had been going on for over a hundred years now. And everyone expected the Avatar to stop the ruthless Firelord Ozai from gaining global domination. Maybe the answer would just come to him, like it did most of the time. He was the Avatar. That kind of thing usually always happened. But what if this time, it didn't happen?

Aang was so deep in this thoughts, he didn't notice a certain fourteen-year-old Waterbender girl silently step up behind him.

"Aang?" She said in a soft, caring voice.

"Hello, Katara," Aang replied without turning to look at her.

Nervously, Katara glanced down at her feet, shuffling them nervously. "Do you mind if I sit with you?" She asked.

"Sure," Aang replied in an uncharacteristic monotone voice. Katara took a seat next to him. She glanced at his face a few times and was quite unsettled on what she saw. He seemed to be suffering from what had happened back in the city. She has watched him practically die after Azula had shot him with a chain of lightening. Katara had brought him back using that special water which had been a gift from the Northern Water Tribe. Pakku had told her to use it wisely, and she did.

"Aang," Katara began after a long period if silence. "You can't keep blaming yourself."

"Why not?!" Aang snapped back suddenly.

Katara found herself taken back by his sudden outburst. "Because it wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was!" Aang replied, his voice rising. "Because of me Ba Sing Se and the Earth Kingdom has fallen to the Fire Nation!" He found himself jumping to his feet as he spoke.

"Aang, it wasn't your fault," she told him in her usual. She climbed to her feet, and held out her arms. "Come, you look as if you need a hug."

Aang found himself falling against her and right into her protective embrace. He couldn't help two streams of tears falling from his eyes. "I'm sorry,' he mumbled. "I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"It's okay," Katara whispered in reply. "I forgive you." They remained that way until they broke the hug. "Aang," she began again, a little more seriously. "Even though the Fire Nation has seized control of the Earth Kingdom, there is still one thing they don't have."

"What's that?" Aang asked.

"You," Katara replied. "You're the last weapon the world has against the Fire Nation. You're our last defence, and our last chance for piece and harmony." Her serious face softened a little. "The world needs you, Aang. We need you… I need you." Reaching over, she took his hand in hers.

Aang felt a smile gradually creep across his face. "You're right, Katara," he said. "Thanks for the advice. Meeting you and the others are the best things that ever happened to me. Especially you," he added giving Katara a smile. "I wouldn't have been able to do anything without your help. " He found himself rambling on mindlessly. "You and the others," he added quickly, glancing in the other direction so she would not see his reddening face.

"Well you're the best thing that ever happened to me," he heard Katara's simple reply. Aang turned to her, and saw her warm smile. He did not need to say anything. The smile her gave her told it all.

Hand-in-hand, they sat beneath the star-powered sky and the crescent-shaped orb. Aang knew that his odyssey was far from over. His life as the Avatar was like a never-ending story of twists, turns, friendship and betrayal. But Aang knew not matter what; his friends and loved ones would be there every step of the way to support him in any way possible. And that, to Aang was the only thing that truly mattered.

* * *

**Well, I hope this is okay. I would have liked it to be longer, but this is really just random drabble that I wrote under an hour.**

**I've actually had this drifting around in my head for the past week. So I just decided to write it down before I forget. Plus, I've wanted to write something for Avatar (Which is my number one favourite show on TV) for ages. So this is the perfect excuse. Oh, and ThSamurai? If you're reading this… I'll update my other stories when I get the chance. Or inspiration…**

**Zai Jian!**

_**Tsukikage1213**_


End file.
